


Bad Habits

by Lesetoilesfous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinloch Hold (Dragon Age), Let Anders get railed by his boyfriend 2k20, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, honestly this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesetoilesfous/pseuds/Lesetoilesfous
Summary: Anders is an Apprentice in Kinloch Hold. Karl Thekla is a Senior Enchanter. This is just one of many reasons that they really, really shouldn't have sex.Unfortunately, Anders has other ideas. And he tends to get what he wants.
Relationships: Anders/Karl Thekla
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Bad Habits

“You just really need a good fuck.”

Karl, to his credit, doesn’t so much as look up from his desk at the young man standing in his doorway as the twentieth bell chimes. Instead, he sighs, carefully dotting a letter on the parchment on which he’s writing. “Is there any possibility that you will ever address me the way you’re supposed to address a Senior Enchanter, Anders?”

Anders shrugs away from the doorframe and lets himself inside, trailing one hand over the wooden chair opposite Karl’s desk. Outside, the water of Lake Calenhad ripples softly against the stone of the tower. Karl doesn’t look up. Anders recognises the stamp at the top of the letter now. Another correspondence with his Aequitarian friends, then. It was a wonder Karl hadn’t given up yet. None of the bastards seemed to listen to him. Too busy sucking templar dicks in Cumberland, probably. “Since I’ll be an Enchanter in a year, I don’t see much point forming the habit.”

Karl’s expression doesn’t change, much, but the corner of his mouth twitches into a smile as he dips his quill into the ink pot beside him. “That’s not typically how we reward bad behaviour.” 

Anders hums, walking around the desk, wondering if Karl can smell the perfume he’d borrowed from one of the other apprentices yet. He can feel the phantom ache of long since faded bruises on his ribs. “True. But there are much more fun ways to reward it.” Karl is still not looking at him. His hand moves steadily as he writes. Anders pushes himself to sit on his desk, crossing his legs as he looks down on the Senior Enchanter. This close, his magic tastes like lightning, sharp and carefully restrained. 

Karl clicks his tongue, and carefully crosses out a misspelled word. Anders allows himself a small smile as Karl turns to look at him, and carefully tucks his hair behind his ear, letting his fingers brush the smooth gold of his earring as he does so. “Ways to reward what, Anders?”

Karl was very patient with him. It was part of what made it so much fun to tease him. Anders leans forward, so that their faces are barely inches apart. He sees the moment Karl catches the perfume, a faint crease appearing on his brow as his lips part. Anders bites his lip, slow and deliberate, and drags his eyes up to meet Karl’s. “Bad behaviour.” 

For a moment, he thinks he has him. But then Karl sighs, gustily, and leans back in his chair. Anders makes no effort to hide his pout. “You of all people should know better than to say such things in a place like this, Anders.”

Anders rolls his eyes, huffing a strand of hair out of his face as he does so. “As if you’d ever actually hurt me.”

Karl says nothing to that, but there’s a small frown on his face again as he picks up his quill, apparently determined to get back to his work. “Don’t you ever have anything better to do, Anders? I know for a fact you have a Force Magic assignment.”

Anders shrugs. “Finished it.”

Karl’s quill stops moving at that, and he looks up at Anders in open surprise. “Already?”

Anders grins. “I didn’t want to be distracted.”

Karl lets out a quick breath of air, turning back to his letter. “Of course. Anders, I am not one of the Apprentices. I have things to do. And I’m afraid that engaging in any kind of liaison with you would be dangerous for us both. So I must ask you,  _ again _ ,” Anders doesn’t miss the humour in Karl’s voice that lingers on the word, “to cease this particular course of action before one of us does something that both of us will regret.”

Anders scowls, and picks up Karl’s ink pot before he can dip his quill, holding it up and out of his reach. “I’m not stupid.” Karl sighs, looking up at him and not bothering to reach for the pot. Anders raises his eyebrows at him. “And you  _ do _ need a good fuck.”

A muscle at the corner of Karl’s eye twitches. “Thank you for your charity, then, I’ll take that under advisement.” His words are carefully neutral. Anders lets the ink pot hang in the air so he can push himself off the desk, putting one hand on the back of Karl’s chair as he leans down and into his space. 

“I’m a good fuck.” He says, boldly, meeting Karl’s eyes, feeling his hair slip forward past his ears. Finally, finally, Karl’s gaze flickers down to his lips. 

Then two strong, broad hands are on Anders’ shoulders, gently but firmly pushing him away. “I’m sure you are, apprentice,” the title is a warning. Anders ignores it. “As sure as I am that what you are suggesting is a terrible idea.”

Anders folds his arms, standing now between Karl and the letter on his desk. “You want it though. Don’t you?”

Karl frowns. “I don’t know what -”

Anders clicks his tongue. “Come on, don’t lie. If you didn’t like the idea you would have said as much already, not wasted time with Circle politics. Tell me, honestly. If we were out there -,” he gestures to the window, and the bright blue lake beyond it, “and you were some shepherd and I was some farmhand, would you say no? Or would you have taken me already because I had asked you so,” Anders steps forward and lets his hand fall to Karl’s knee. Karl doesn’t move. Anders trails his hand up his thigh, “Very.” He walks his other hand up the thick fabric of the robes over Karl’s broad chest, and feels the moment the other man catches his breath. Satisfied, he meets his eyes. “Nicely.”

For a long moment, Karl stares at him. Then he clears his throat and sits up, gently brushing Anders’ hands away. “We’re not out there, Anders.” He says the words quietly. Anders flinches anyway, and he thinks he sees something like regret in Karl’s grey eyes when he does so. The other man passes a hand over his face and up through his thick, dark hair. “You should go.”

Anders lifts his chin, falling back on the same stubborn defiance that had seen him freed of this place almost half a dozen times already. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Karl frowns. “Which one?”

“Would you take me? Out there, in some field, under the open sky?” 

Karl shuts his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Maker, forgive me.” And then he gets to his feet, and he’s only an inch taller than Anders but he’s much broader, and he crowds Anders against his desk as he leans down to murmur in his ear. “I would have you begging for more.” His voice is low and rough with desire, and as he pulls back, Anders catches his hand. Something like sadness crosses Karl’s face, and Anders refuses to let it. He pushes Karl’s hand down, onto his hip, over his ass.

“Well I don’t get to go outside. So take me now.” Anders stares into Karl’s grey eyes and dares him to disagree. Karls’ body is warm and solid against him, and he can feel arousal pooling in his gut. The smell of his borrowed perfume is rich and sweet in the air. For a moment, the only sound is their breathing, distant muffled voices and footsteps in the corridors, and the gentle lap of Lake Calenhad. 

Karl shuts his eyes, but there’s a smile on his lips. “Damn you.” Then he moves, and his hand is sinking into Anders’ hair and pulling it, firm and gentle, and he’s kissing him. Anders moans, and Karl laughs against him, pushing hard enough that Anders’ knees buckle as he sits on the desk and whatever letter Karl had been writing. Karl’s beard scratches against his chin, and his mouth is wet and warm. Anders runs his hands up and over the man’s broad shoulders, feeling the muscle there, even as Karl’s hands move to cradle Anders’ back and hold him close as he kisses him. 

Finally, he pulls back, and Anders gasps for air and feels his lips stinging with the force of the kiss, wet with spit. He stares, face flushed, and Karl grins at him, and there’s a glitter of humour in his grey eyes. He lifts his hand, and snaps his wrist, and the door locks with a metal click.Then he pulls the topmost layer of his robes over his head. Anders grins, moving to do the same, and Karl’s hands catch his. “Allow me. After you went to so much effort to look pretty for me.” His thumb flicks the earring in Anders’ ear, and Anders flushes and lets himself be undressed. Karl’s hands move quickly, deft and firm. His skin is warm, and when Anders shivers in the cool air of the office, he hears Karl murmur a Tevene word under his breath and heat washes over his skin. He gets to his feet and pulls off the rest of his robes, until he’s naked on Karl’s desk. Karl himself is still wearing the loose drawstring pants that most Enchanters had beneath their robes. His chest is covered in thick curling hair. He doesn’t move to take off his pants, despite the growing damp patch over his erection. Instead he steps forward again, running his hands over the planes of Anders’ back as he kisses him until he’s breathless. Laughing, Anders lets him, and shivers when Karl’s hand slips up to the back of his neck, encompassing it easily, before pulling the tie from his hair. Anders’ hair falls loose and soft around his shoulders, and Karl pulls back from the kiss to confess, softly, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Anders hooks his ankles together behind Karl’s back and pulls him closer, tightening his arms where he has them wound about his neck. Both of them shiver when their cocks touch, briefly, Anders’ bare and Karl’s still muzzled by thin cotton. “And you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Anders sits up, kissing Karl, nibbling on his lip as he does so. He feels a rumble of amusement in Karl’s chest, and then the man is repaying him in kind, pulling his head back with a hand in his hair and biting gently on his lip before swiping his tongue across his mouth and moving to trail kisses along his jaw, sucking on his earlobe pressing hot open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Anders sighs and tilts his head to the side, giving him better access. Karl gets to the thin skin of his collarbone and bites, hard, and Anders moans in pleasure and pain as Karl laughs lightly against his skin, relinquishing his hold on his hair to move down Anders’ body, gently taking one of his nipples into his mouth. The feeling is electric, and Karl’s beard scratches against Anders’ bare chest as he rolls his tongue around his nipple. Anders moves his hands to Karl’s thick hair, pulling on it hard, but Karl just grins and thumbs his other nipple with his other hand before pushing Anders gently back onto the desk.

Anders lies back on the papers and stares up at the man above him, crackling with magic, lips wet and red with kisses. “Maker you’re handsome.” He sighs, arching his back against the wood and enjoying the way Karl’s eyes trail down his body. Karl bends over him, kissing the soft line of hair on his belly, hands stroking his sides, thumbs running along the v of his hips. Karl folds to his knees, resting his head between Anders’ thighs, and Anders whines before he feels the rough scratch of a beard on his thigh. Karl bites him and Anders whimpers, even as Karl holds his leg tightly in his hand, stopping him from moving away - and when did he get so strong? Karl kisses the bruise, gently, before moving up Anders’ thighs to press a soft, long kiss to the head of his cock. Anders keens, and doesn’t care. “Please. Karl. Please.” He feels the soft, rough warmth of Karl’s laughter, and then there’s a hot mouth around his cock and he really doesn’t care. Karl licks a long line up the underside of his cock, flicking against the head of it as he starts to move. Anders feels a faint tug of magic, and then Karls hand is stroking the base of him, warm and wet with oil. His other hand gently plays with Anders’ balls as he starts to suck him off. Anders moves his hands to Karl’s head, twisting in his thick hair as he whimpers, breathless with pleasure. 

But then there’s another tug of magic and the hand on his balls moves and then there’s a thick, warm finger slipping along the cleft of his ass. Anders whines, “ _ yes _ , yes, please.” He cants his hips, and Karl moves, bobbing his head even as he circles Anders’ entrance, slicking it with oil before pushing one finger inside. Anders is unabashedly fucking Karl’s mouth now, pushing into the wet writhing heat of him before falling back onto his finger, dizzy with heat and pleasure. He barely notices a second finger, only really registering it when Karl crooks his fingers and he gasps something wanton and high and pleading, wriggling under his hands and mouth, unsure whether he wants more or to get away, teetering on the edge of overstimulation. Which is when Karl starts to fuck him in earnest, hollowing his cheeks around Anders’ cock as he adds a third finger. Anders can feel heat burning in the base of his gut and he whimpers, “Karl, please, I’m going to -” and then suddenly Karl is pulling back from his cock with a slick, obscene pop, fingers still knuckle deep in Anders’ arse, fucking him gently. Anders gives a long, broken moan, hips jerking on Karl’s hand, cock searching for any kind of friction even as Karl’s spit cools over his head. Karl gives his cock one long, shameless lick and presses a firm kiss to its bobbing head before getting to his feet, still fucking Anders with his fingers as he leans over him and bites gently on his nipple, licking it and pressing a kiss to the bud before giving the same treatment to the other. Anders whimpers, face flushed as he cries out and presses his head back against the desk, wet cock hitting his stomach as he fucks himself onto Karl’s hand, chasing any kind of release. Karl nuzzles into Anders’ neck as Ander grasps at the papers on the desk, breath hot on his sensitive skin as he kisses him, fingers brushing against a cluster of nerves inside him that make Anders see stars. He presses a long, chaste kiss to Anders’ lips and moves his other hand to gently push back his sweat-slicked hair. 

“Tell me what you want, Anders.” Karl’s voice is low and rough with arousal. Anders moves his hips, feet pushing against the loose cotton on Karl’s thighs before he brings his heels up to push at his bare back, pulling him closer. He tries to think past the relentless, delicious dragging stretch of Karl’s fingers inside him. 

“I want you.” 

Karl kisses the side of his face. “I know. How do you want me? Tell me.” His fingers slow and Anders keens, burning with the need for any kind of pressure. 

“Want your cock. I want you inside me. Want you - aaah - filling me up. Fuck me, Karl, please fuck me.” Karl smiles at him, and presses a kiss to his forehead, gently pulling his hand free. Anders writhes at the absence of him, squeezing his thighs tightly around Karl’s torso. There’s a soft hush as Karl pushes down is drawstring pants, and then another faint tug of magic as he slicks himself, briskly. Anders finds the energy to lift his head, sweating and dizzy and hot with pleasure. Karl’s cock is thick and handsome, nested in a thatch of brown curling hair, red with arousal and glistening with oil. Anders wants him so badly it aches.

Karl moves, gently cradling the side of Anders face as his other hand pushes up against the inside of his thigh, pressing his legs apart. “Are you ready?” The question is gentle. Anders stares up at him, hazy with lust and already half exhausted and so, so desperate for something. 

He nods, and swallows, throat dry and sore with moaning. Karl watches him, patiently and Anders bangs his head back against the desk, spreading his legs and lifting his hips. “Maker, yes, Karl, fuck me, please -” Karl pushes inside him. It’s a long, hot, perfect stretch, aching dully as it pushes him open, grinding slowly inside of him until Karl is buried to the hilt and panting, chest heaving with arousal. His hand squeezes Anders’ thigh, encompassing it easily, and he stares down at him breathlessly.

“You’re perfect like this.” He bends, and kisses him, and Anders curls his abdomen to lift himself up off the desk, winding his hands into Karl’s hair and pulling him down into a warm, gentle kiss. And then Karl’s hand is moving to his other leg and he’s pulling back, slowly, before pushing back inside him. Anders groans, falling back against the desk, and Karl grins at him, panting, clearly satisfied with what he’d done to him. 

Anders glares. Two could play at that game. With one hand, he begins to play with his nipple, moaning as he pinches it, loosely, rolling it between finger and thumb, whilst with his other hand he begins to stroke his cock, rocking his hip up into his hand. Karl stares for a moment, mouth slightly ajar. Then he grins, bright and breathless, and his hands tighten on Anders’ thighs as he adjusts his angle, brushing into that spot that had stars flying in front of Anders’ vision. Anders’ hand moves faster on his cock, squeezing as he tries to find some kind of release, and then Karl’s hand is moving from his legs to his chest, and there’s a pull of magic and it’s tingling, crackling with some kind of very gentle electricity that sinks prickling into his skin and sends a shock of pleasure straight to Anders’ cock when he touches his nipple. Anders squeaks, and Karl laughs, and rolls his thumb over Anders’ nipple with his tingling hand, and Anders is panting now, wrist aching as he pulls at his cock, and he can feel his orgasm building - and then Karl’s other hand is gently pushing his hand away, wrapping around his wrist and pinning it onto the desk above him. Anders whines, loudly, and Karl laughs softly. “Not yet, love.” He’s been moving gently until now, but he stops to gather both of Anders’ wrists and press them to the desk above his head, gently pressing a kiss to his nose before his free hand runs prickling with electricity down Anders’ chest. He pauses, then pulls out and fucks into Anders hard, hitting his sweet pot in one rough thrust that has Anders’ thighs shaking. The desk thumps with the force of it and Anders let out a long, whimpering moan, lost in pleasure and pain. Karl’s hand tightens around his wrists as he begins to fuck him faster and harder, stroking prickling electricity along his skin until Anders is shuddering, babbling a series of breathless whimpers and long high moans as he arches into his touch and writhes away from it, reduced to nothing but Karl’s touch and the feeling of his cock, stretching him open and filling him up, burning as it pounds into him until all there is is the thick aching weight of him. 

Anders doesn’t know how long it goes on for. He loses all sense of time, all sense of himself, he’s only sweat and the smell of sex and perfume and candle wax and the soft sound of flesh slapping flesh, the thumping of their bodies against the desk. He writhes helplessly under Karl’s ministrations, pulling without any real effort at the hand easily pinning his wrists. Then Karl’s prickling hand moves and takes his cock, stroking electricity up his hard length, and Anders barely bites back a scream, even as Karl begins to stroke him, faster and faster in time with his thrusts. Anders just thrusts his hips into him, pushing back onto his cock and forwards into his hands, wanton and obscene and undone, chest and thighs flushed with heat and sore with kisses. He can hear Karl moaning above him, quiet and breathless, focused as he ever is on anything he puts his mind to. Finally, finally, Anders feels his balls tightening. “P-please. I’m so- aaaaah,” Karl fucks into him and knocks the breath out of his lungs with a whimper. The desk creaks under their bodies. “So close, Karl,  _ please _ .” The word is broken on another moan. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Karl’s hand doesn’t stop. His thumb brushes tingling over the head of Anders’ cock, smearing pre-cum from the slit of it down his shaft, and Anders cums with a long whimpering moan, spattering over his belly. Karl strokes him through it, the tingling electricity finally fading from his touch as he does so, and then his sweating hand takes Anders’ thigh again, pushing it back almost roughly as he chases his own completion whilst Anders clenches down around him. 

Anders shudders in the aftershocks, every thrust a painful blow to his over-sensitive, fucked out body, unable to form a coherent thought beyond breathless, whimpering moans. He thinks he can hear Karl, moaning too, saying his name, “Maker you’re pretty, fuck, you’re so tight, Anders, Anders, Anders.” Anders feels Karl’s cock jerk inside him, and then he’s cumming, long and hot and hard, filling him up until his ass is dripping with it. Karl moans as he cums, hands slackening around Anders’ wrists and thigh. He fucks himself through it, making the most of Anders’ loose body. Anders sleepily curls his leg around Karl’s back, shivering with each thrust. Finally, he’s done. 

Anders lies back on the desk, and Karl gently pulls out of his sore body, both of them wincing as he does so, cum dripping onto the floor. Abruptly, naked and loose on Karl’s desk, Anders shivers in the cold of the office. But a moment later Karl’s arms are around him, slipping under his back, scooping him up and pulling him into his lap as he collapses backwards, panting, into his chair. Anders shifts, trying to move his weight away from his sore ass, and cuddles into Karl’s chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart. Almost absently, Karl presses a kiss to his cheek, and another to his sweat-damp neck, holding him close. “You’re too pretty like that.” Karl says, roughly, once they’ve got their breath back.

Anders smirks, tilting his head to look up at him, resting his cheek on his strong shoulder. “Fucked within an inch of my life?” Karl hums, and Anders can feel the vibration of it in the hand he has splayed across his chest, buried in the thick coarse hair there. “I guess we shouldn’t make a habit of it.” Anders says, softly, looking at a starburst scar on Karl’s other shoulder and wondering how he got it. 

Karl huffs, and shifts then, and his eyes are warm and almost sad as he looks at him, lifting one hand to pull Anders’ hair back and tuck it behind his ear. “I don’t think you’re a habit I could break.”

Anders smiles, and tries to ignore the way something fragile blossoms in his chest. Instead he moves, tilting Karl’s chin in his hand as he kisses him, shutting his eyes and feeling the soft bump of their noses against one another. When they break apart, he keeps their foreheads pressed together, letting his hand fall to Karl’s other shoulder. “Then don’t.” It sounds like a promise. And when Karl’s arms tighten around him, Anders thinks it might be.

But he can think about that on another night. Outside the window, the moon is full and lovely, and the waters of Lake Calenhad lap gently against the shore. Anders shuts his eyes, and listens to the beating of Karl’s heart. For one moment, he’s safe. For one moment, he’s happy.

That’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe the first thing I'm posting in this fandom is porn but hi! I have a lot of feelings about Anders. If you want to talk to me about it or write something for you, come find me on Tumblr [@lesetoilesfous](https://lesetoilesfous.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Take care!!


End file.
